


The Rebirth: Next Dimension

by CupcakeChoco



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Tragedy, Depressed Dante (Devil May Cry), Dimension Travel, Drama & Romance, F/M, Fluff, Multi, Original Character Death(s), Original Character-centric, Past Relationship(s), Protective Nero (Devil May Cry), Reincarnation, Smut, Trauma
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:41:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24120748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CupcakeChoco/pseuds/CupcakeChoco
Summary: Assim como um novo dia nasce, uma nova perspectiva é criada.Diva é uma jovem comum sem grandes expectativas, mas tudo isso muda draticamente quando se vê lançada no mundo fictício de Devil May Cry. Tendo agora que enfrentar uma realidade fora do que conhecia e se unir com o meio-demônio mais famoso e quente dos jogos, a jovem aprofunda-se em mistérios acerca de si mesma ligando-a fortemente com esse estranho novo mundo e que pode trazer a tona um passado perigoso que estava há muito enterrado.
Relationships: Dante (Devil May Cry)/Original Female Character(s), Dante (Devil May Cry)/Reader, Vergil (Devil May Cry)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 5





	1. Prólogo

**Author's Note:**

> Esse é oficialmente o remake da clássica história de Next Dimension, então deixarei alguns avisos:  
> • O enredo seguirá basicamente o mesmo rumo do original, porém com alterações significativas no relacionamento dos personagens, tal qual no desenrolar dos eventos;  
> • Ela não será influenciada pelo original, então não esperem certos acontecimentos propriamente descritos;  
> • Essa história terá um foco maior em desenvolver o enredo, até aconselho paciência se quiser ver algum ship se formando;  
> • Como se trata de um remake, não será dividida em temporadas, todas elas serão postas dentro dessa fic, mas separarei certinho onde uma termina e outra começa;  
> • Aqui a história não sofrerá censura, isto é, poderá abordar temas muito sensíveis (com os devidos avisos) e estará por conta e risco para quem quiser ler.
> 
> P. S. A fic original está sob processo de revisão e reescrita, por enquanto ela não será respostada.

Dante tracejou delicadamente os contornos e relevos do nome perfeitamente esculpido no mármore, memorizando cada mínimo detalhe nesse ritual solene que repetia-se conforme os anos arrastavam-se em um ciclo interminável. A lápide já apresentava alguns desgastes devido a influência intempéries do ambiente ao redor, uma declaração do poder do tempo inclemente sobre qualquer coisa que não podia defender-se de seus efeitos devastadores, feito uma lembrança torturante de que ali jazia a pessoa que um dia amou e que perdera – nada que fizesse mudaria essa triste realidade. A frieza do material sob sua pele o conduziu a viajar em divagações e pensamentos que afloraram com uma rapidez que não fora capaz de deter: a tez macia que emanava uma calidez que facilmente a comparava com o sol; radiante, bela e pacífica. Desejou sentir a textura dos cabelos longos castanhos que ondulavam graciosamente pelos ombros altivos e lívidos, também provar os lábios que sempre o surpreendiam com um novo sabor de batom a desfrutar e perder-se em seus braços acolhedores que o envolviam com uma paixão implacável. 

Suspirou afugentando as memórias que ousaram escapar do confinamento na qual os trancafiou, endireitando-se e recompondo-se prontamente. Não queria ter que explicar para quem quer que fosse sobre seu estado de espírito, não tinha humor para interrogatórios e quanto menos gente visse naquele dia, melhor. Até evitaria pegar algum trabalho, embora suas dívidas não pudesse esperar para serem pagas e acumularem-se sem parar. 

De qualquer forma, ele resolveria em outra hora. 

A brisa fria o alertou de uma tempestade vindoura; a copa das árvores agitando-se em frenesi e as folhas pendentes eram arrastadas pela ventania que ganhava mais força, obrigando o mestiço a caminhar com mais rapidez de volta para o carro. Assim que chegou no veículo, sentiu uma energia estranha e vagamente familiar fluindo de um mausoléu abandonado há uns bons metros de onde estava, seguindo cegamente em direção ao lugar, ignorando sua regra de não se meter em um assunto que não era de sua jurisdição. Entretanto, ao adentrar o local em ruínas, cuja luz fraca e opaca iluminava o interior banhava uma figura desfalecida no chão, percebeu que não poderia voltar atrás e esquecer o que viu. A respiração pesada e letárgica da jovem deu-lhe um alívio que sequer possuía palavras para descrever.

Com cuidado, virou a mulher para identificá-la e, no mesmo instante, arfou surpreso com a face dela: tanto a garota desacordada quanto a mulher que amava e que enterrara ali perto.

Ela abriu um pouco os olhos, claramente desorientada. 

– Dante? – balbuciou confusa. – Isso é um sonho? 

– Não – ergueu a delirante jovem nos braços, ouvindo um gritinho rouco escapar dela com a ação repentina. – Mas é sempre um prazer salvar donzelas indefesas. – sorriu fascinado com a semelhança física das duas, algo que não durou muito, pois a dama desmaiou no conforto do seu abraço.


	2. A menina que caiu do céu

Dizem que quando o amor chega é com a força de um caminhão, mas não imaginava que seria literalmente – e que nada relacionado ao amor propriamente dito. Estava saindo para um passeio com minha melhor amiga, ruiva estonteante e sedutora, Lyana em um fim de semana livre e despreocupado para um parque nas proximidades para apreciar a natureza e a companhia uma da outra – nada muito fora do nosso habitual.

  
Foi um intervalo significativo de segundos que o episódio em questão desenrolou-se, meio clichê até, comigo correndo atrás de uma garotinha que decidiu posar de heroína de um gatinho pequenino que disparou para o meio de uma rua muito movimentada com o risco de atropelamento; a sequência de eventos em uma cronologia exata era de mim tentando agarrá-la para puxá-la para segurança da calçada e a menina abraçando o felino que miava mais que a Milady – a gatinha de estimação que Lyana tinha e adorava de todo coração e estampando seu favoritismo com relação a eles – que debatia-se contra a criança exigindo sua liberdade a força.

Não pensei muito, claro que não desejava perder a vida que sequer aproveitei, porém, sem alternativas, com o tempo curtíssimo de ação permitiu-me tirar desajeitadamente os dois da frente do escopo do caminhão enquanto já preparava-me para o duro impacto que, felizmente, não ocorreu. 

Conclui que morri na hora, sem sofrimento e, ainda por cima, com o reconhecimento de uma heroína talvez. 

Precisamos manter a positividade, não?

A sensação de flutuar e a queimação desproporcional com toda alegoria fantasiosa de pós mortem indolor e pacífica, caindo por terra toda ideia construída acerca disso. Grunhi, o ruído causou uma espécie de eco que reverberou por cada músculo do meu corpo exaurido que acordou a dor lancinante, principalmente na cabeça que latejava. Acima de mim, uma luz parca tremeluzia e o calor pinicou minha pele já dolorida. Braços caridosos e gentis retiraram-me do frio e duro chão, aconchegando-me com um carinho familiar. 

Abri meus olhos, um película turva sob minhas íris ocasionada pelo espetáculo de luz e pelo estado letárgico dificultava enxergar quem seria meu salvador. Com um certo esforço, piscando inúmeras vezes para clarear a vista, mesmo que temporariamente, identifiquei características importantes; cabelo branco, sobretudo vermelho e o sorriso que derretia até os coração mais gelados. Eu, tão racional como sempre, soltei a pérola: 

– Dante? – com a voz mais grogue quanto possível, indaguei vagamente admirada. – Isso é um sonho?

Ele pareceu achar graça. Suponho que, tratando-se de um delírio fabricado pela minha mente bem criativa, essa seria a reação mais lógica para uma pergunta tão boba.

Para todos os efeitos, curtir um devaneio que proporcionava-me a chance única de desfrutar de uma das figuras icônicas dos jogos de hack'n'slash realmente não tinha preço. Se não estou morta, devo estar naquele estágio do coma que a consciência cria uma realidade louca bem “teoria da conspiração”. Absorta no contato terno e protetor do meio-demônio, um tanto bêbada, contemplei a beleza esculpida daquela face projetada pelas mãos hábeis de algum artesão divino.

Dante ergueu-me repentinamente, o que acabou, de modo constrangedor, emitir um gritinho surpreso – porque fica complicado ignorar a rapidez na qual ele carregava-me. A agilidade sobrehumana aparentemente era bem retratada no sonho, o que lhe atribuiu uma parcela de veracidade. Sentindo a consciência escorregar entre meus dedos igual areia, recostei a cabeça no peito dele – nunca que deixaria passar a oportunidade de aproveitar.

Entre essa alucinação muito louca e minha rejuvenescedora e calmante soneca não durou muito – foi a impressão que tive. Um leve e suave aperto em minha mão tragou-me a realidade pouco agradável; uma cacofonia de sensações seja de audição, tato ou percepção. Inquieta, franzi a testa meio que para formar uma melhor projeção das pálpebras, embora soubesse bem que fazia uma careta estranha. Perdi o calor e, instintivamente, busquei as cegas por ele, como se, de fato, necessitasse dele mais do que poderia entender. 

– Ah... – tossi meio entorpecida com a letargia, virando a cabeça para o lado no qual reparei ter alguém vigilante, sentado em uma cadeira. Pela luz diminuta, conseguia distinguir bem: o cabelo claro sedoso, os olhos azuis celeste com um brilho incomum e o rosto ligeiramente endurecido. Aprumei-me na cama, aguentando a vertigem, apenas para certificar-me que não estava louca:

– Dante? Dante!? – alternei de espanto inicial para confusão. – Céus... Será que estou em um isekai maluco? 

Dante franziu a testa.

– Onde estou?

Ele ponderou sobre o que dizer, tentando extrair alguma lógica no meu surto.

– Minha agência, Devil May Cry.

Houve um silêncio meditativo. Queria acreditar em uma possibilidade irreal de que, sumariamente, estava mesmo em um mundo que, por si só, não passava de uma criação bem elaborada da cabeça de várias pessoas – isto é, um universo fictício. No entanto, ao ver Dante em toda sua glória, encarando-me com evidente estranheza pela minha manifestação exaltada e fora de contexto. 

– Eu achava que era um sonho. 

– Como pode ver é bem real – replicou em tom mordaz. 

– Isso não faz o menor sentido. – ri mecanicamente como uma resposta do meu cérebro pro meu nervosismo. Fitei o mestiço com um leve rubor tingindo minhas bochechas, meio que voltando a mim a ponto de envergonhar-me de meu comportamento anterior. 

– Agora que acordou, precisa de algo?

Acenei negativamente. 

– Então... Se estou em outro mundo... Significa que não morri – massageio as têmporas. – Até fico mais aliviada porque não fiz nada que preste da minha vida para morrer sem grandes feitos.

Dante mexeu nas ataduras da minha testa, engoli em seco com o choque de temperatura, as mãos dele tão quentes e eu normalmente fria. Arrepiei-me dos pés a cabeça com o coração acelerado quase a ponto de sair da caixa torácica tamanha a força da palpitação.

– Eu agradeço por me salvado, Dante. Caramba, quem diria que seria salva por um personagem de um jogo. 

– Jogo? Talvez a pancada tenha afetado mais do que previ – arqueou uma das sobrancelhas com ar mais divertido. 

– Esqueça isso... O importante agora é... – arregalei os olhos quando me dei conta de um detalhe extremamente importante. – Como vou voltar para casa? 


End file.
